Talk:Unfathomable Depths/Archive 1
Wrong info posted for Unfathomable Depths. Article is completely wrong. The quest-giver is an argonian in Riften called From-Deepest Fathoms, and the objective is to take the Lexicon to Anachnzel, to to take it away. :I agree with above post. The Article for this is wrong. What is posted is for the main quest Elder Knowledge. Hopefully this gets corrected. It confused me for a little bit. :The Ultimate D (talk) 21:44, November 19, 2011 (UTC)The Ultimate D Lexicon! What is that Argonian so afraid of? Question....I'm not sure if the Lexicon is the source but I've noticed I can't get the "rested" or "well rested" buffs from sleeping anymore. I don't have Vampirism, that I know of...or the disease that causes it. I'm not sure what the symptoms of Werewolfism are or what the disease precursor to it is but I haven't gone on the first mission out of Whiterun for the companions yet anyway so I doubt it's anything Were-related. No debuffs show up in my active effects list but some people have commented that I look pale and may have Ataxia. Getting a shrine buff at the temples don't seem to do anything so it makes sense if the effect is constant from an item I'm holding. It could also just be a bug with the game too so if anyone can confirm that it's a bug and knows if there is a console command to reactivate the "well rested" buffs. Thanks for any help. Arcslayer (talk) 15:44, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Arcslayer Dwemer Puzzle? Where is this Dwemer puzzle that supposedly grants access to Blackreach? 19:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Ancient Knowledge It seems that the perk bonus from the quest not only affects all your heavy armor ratings, but your light armor ratings as well! One character (21 light armor, no perks) who completed this quest has the same armor rating for Leather Armor (35) as another character (24 light armor, 1 Agile Defender) who hasn't finished the quest. There also seems to be a level requirement for this quest, as the quest giver hasn't appeared for my level 9. Maybe 14 like every other quest that seems to have a level requirement? Luaithel (talk) 13:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Luaithel :Hmm, yes, it increases all your armor ratings. But not by 25% I think. I was wearing Orcish armor upon getting the bonus. I had written down the values of every piece of armor I had. :After getting the bonus and taking off 1 piece of gear (I had the perk that gives a 25% bonus for wearing full heavy) the values did not return to the same values. :The heavy armor perk worked fine, my calculations showed an increase of 24.5%-25.5% while it's active. :The Ancient Knowledge perk however only gave me a bonus of 16.9%-18.3% on my orcish armor set, 15.1% on my Shield of Ysgramor and 22.0% on my dwarven boots. : 22:27, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Minimum level Is there a minimum level for this quest? I'm trying it as a level 2 and From Deepest Depths is nowhere to be found, either at the fisheries or the bunkhouse. 01:33, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Calemyr Barred gate There appears to be a hidden area underneath the grating, as you enter the final Boiler room. Is there any way to open the bars to the door to this area? :My question also. It is in the boiler area, where a couple of spiders are lurking beneath the walkways, (full of pipes). My flame atronach got in there. The gate is behind the table and chair, the retractable spear type. Can't seem to find a button or lever or door about the place. 14:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree, it does look like one should be able to open it, but there is no lever. I used console commands to get through it, and there is no loot or chests, nor did any mobs spawn down there during my playthroughs. My best guess (from an RP perspective) is that it's a 'service entrance' for the dwemer mechanics, but again - rather useless (if not tempting) for us. Dsurian 12:07, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Journal This didn't show up in my quest history in my journal after I completed it. also was there supposed to be a flashback instance right after the male argonian died? the last thing i heard them say was wait and when i moved on, i could see a flashback in the distance but it disappeared before I got to it. I feel like the ending was incomplete. im not sure if this is a bug or not slight glitches when i was in the first level i opened the doors that were supposed to be barred shut (the doors swung right through the wood) and used the elevator to go down and when i did my follower got stuck in the final area on the other side of the wall when i went back up so i had to go about alone and didn't have enough room for all the loot because of this. when i got to the end marcurio was just waiting for me. 04:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Missing Argonian I cannot find From-Deepest-Fathoms! On a different saved game I could; but now I can't. I was at the Riften Docks all day long, and I even checked in the fishery and meadery, and I cannot find her anywhere! ' 20:52, April 29, 2012 (UTC)' :Update: Apparently, I forgot to read about how she only appears at level 14... :' 20:55, April 29, 2012 (UTC)' Was there supposed to be a scene in front the Lexicon Receptacle? At the end of the Dungeon I see the remaining two ghosts (Fathoms and the Female Nord) are standing with two ghostly Centurions. Approaching (with or without killing the real, living Centurion) they won't do any sort of scripted dialog. Occasionally fighting near them, attempting to pickpocket them, or running into them will cause them to yell or complain appropraitly. 21:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Here's my logged in Signature.Werewing (talk) 14:38, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::~ Same thing happened to me, I believe it has something to do with Unofficial Skyrim Patch 1.3.3. There was indeed supposed be final scene, they tried to fix it, but it is still partially broken. Search "Unfathomable Depths" in changelog. 09:19, August 12, 2013 (UTC) From-Deepest-Fathoms is missing even though I am level 14 Hey there guys I have started Skyrim and am at level 19 and the quest giver isn't at the docks, or what I think are the docks the area where you first enter The Ratway that is, could somebody please help me thanks. TheUndeadShotgun (talk) 22:24, May 18, 2014 (UTC)TheUndeadShotgun